


bright skies behind your eyes

by youngjesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark is confused, Young Love, hyuck is 'savage', it's rlly short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjesus/pseuds/youngjesus
Summary: in which mark becomes mesmerised with the light, which leads him to an epiphany - he's a god damn fool for lee donghyuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey guys, this is my first ever thing ive posted on ao3 and i got the idea in class and wrote it as soon i got home so im sorry if its a complete mess.  
> enjoyie.

Mark swore that these were the lightest steps he’d ever taken as he made it into the kitchen. Being quiet in the dorm was a given, especially after a long day of performing and promoting, Mark knew this all too well. Feeling the wrath of the tired members after being rudely awakened at three in the morning was something he wanted to avoid at all costs and so in his sleepy daze he made it across the corridor to get a drink.

It was the third night in a row that mark had woke up like this. Cold sweats, severe dehydration and aches which felt like they’d been affecting him forever and it was becoming hard to put his all into the recent comeback promotions. Mark turned the kitchen faucet on, the slight hiss making him jump in fear of waking anyone. It was way too early and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Taking a glass from inside the cupboard his eyes were caught by something out the window. The empty side-street which was normally busking with crowds in the day was unusually quiet, the street lamps creating a soft layer of light which rested on the dark pavement. The moon shone even brighter though and so a blue glow covered the way, seeping through the cracks of the window and dancing across the kitchen titles, a mellow path led towards the doorframe.

Mark turned around and there he stood. Clothed in blue pyjamas, sporting the best looking bed hair Mark had ever seen and with the light from the moon on his face Mark thought he looked almost angelic. His tanned skin a distinct difference from the blinding moonlight which wrapped itself around the room, almost making the space between them even tighter. His eyes followed as he watched Donghyuck screw up his eyes in order to make out Marks figure, “Mark? What are you doing, it’s three in the morning?” he whispered softly.

Coming to Korea so young was never easy, vigorous training and home sickness plagued Mark’s mind for the first couple months and being a trainee in Korea’s best entertainment company wasn’t any easier either. Rivalry was common and for a fresh faced young foreigner becoming the target for competition was no problem, especially with the more competitive trainees in his age range.

He remembers Donghyuck from day one and will probably never forget him. The way he strolled up to him from behind Jeno and Jaemin, pushing their shoulders apart to make his intimidating entrance. Mark knew that idols had to be good looking but surely God had gone overboard with Lee Donghyuck, his olive skin was so different to the frosted ivory he had experienced in Canada, his bouncy hair that curled in lazy ringlets made marks heart skip a beat a couple times to the point where he was too zoned out to even hear Donghyuck speak.

And that’s all he can remember and it’s why he’ll never forget it. The members have teased mark and will continue to about this moment, about how Donghyuck ‘roasted’ him and how he was ‘completely speechless’ because of Donghyuck’s harsh words but to be honest Mark doesn’t remember any of that at all.

All he remembers is the golden shadow that casted down from the unfamiliar windows of the practice room and how Donghyuck’s mouth moved but Mark didn’t catch anything that came out. How gorgeous Donghyuck looked and how it was the first time in his life that he actually felt that strongly towards someone.

Mark never noticed how intriguing light was, how it set the scene, how it helps us see and even helps us to tell the time. But to Mark light is different than that, to him it represents the salvation at the end of his struggles, the end of his confusion and the flourish of beauty and happiness against all odds. How he learnt that being weak sometimes was fine and feeling homesick was normal.

To Mark Donghyuck is light. Every room he enters he shifts like light, some sort of magical force, even the members would agree. He is Mark’s beacon of light which supported and rooted for him even after all their disagreements in the beginning. If Donghyuck was a God Mark would worship him and his godly qualities, if Donghyuck took no notice of Mark he would still be stunned and hypnotised by his effortless glow because Donghyuck is the one thing Mark needs to survive, Donghyuck is his light.

And after Donghyuck drags Mark back to their room, lays in his arms in the bottom bed of their bunk, lectures him and then asks, “What are you thinking about?” Mark simply utters “the light” and Donghyuck says “you’re so over dramatic, I know you’re sick but you’re not gonna die. You’re lucky I love you so much.” He kisses Marks cheek, nestles deeper into his arms and closes his eyes to sleep.

Then Mark knows he’s definitely in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> guys tell me what u thoughted please cause i feel like doing a chaptered fic but i aint too suree?


End file.
